Saturate Me
by JanetAvery32
Summary: "There he was. Standing as a sculpture of the perfect human being. Tucking his unusual chartreuse hair behind his ear. Sewing her eyes to his radiant smile while continuing to study her. Destroying the emptiness she felt minutes ago." Belleshipping oneshot (Drew x Dawn) based on Saturate Me by Mandy Moore.


_**Saturate Me**_

* * *

 **Summary : "** There he was. Standing as a sculpture of the perfect human being. Tucking his unusual chartreuse hair behind his ear. Sewing her eyes to his radiant smile while continuing to study her. Destroying the emptiness she felt minutes ago."

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own the characters or the song Saturate Me – Mandy Moore.

* * *

 _The desert I wander lacks its mirage_

 _There's no mistaking, a barrage_

Empty.

That's exactly how she felt that night.

Void in her mind.

Hollow in her heart.

 _Of sun & wind that tears my skin_

 _Leaving what's without exposing what's within_

She couldn't identify what made her feel this way.

Her slender fingers played with the strands of her midnight blue hair.

Her pearl white teeth gently bit into her rose-pink lips.

Her sapphire eyes streamed through the endless sea of people swirling and twirling to the music in the background, enjoying company while she was surrounded by loneliness.

The couples on the dance floor couldn't be happier, just like she couldn't be lonelier.

 _Forsaken, left here,_

 _In my barren desolate_

As she dwelt among her untrodden thoughts, something-or particularly, someone- seemed to have caught the attention of more than a few female guests.

Her curiosity piqued.

Slowly, she turned around, not knowing that a pair of glistening emerald orbs would be there to clash with her sapphire ones.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Rain down on me with life_

There he was.

Standing as a sculpture of the perfect human being.

Tucking his unusual chartreuse hair behind his ear.

Sewing her eyes to his radiant smile while continuing to study her.

Destroying the emptiness she felt minutes ago.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Storm around me, bring the tide_

He came closer unhurriedly, not wanting to break the trance they were both in.

Her heart thumped in her chest.

Her blood rushed to her cheeks.

Her nerves trembled profusely.

But she didn't want him to stop.

And neither did he.

 _My days stretch long into the heat_

 _As the sun brightens my defeat_

 _My lips are chapped, their parched and dry_

 _My thirst, it builds with every day gone by_

Every inch of their distance clouded her mind with impatience.

Impatience to quench her thirst with his love-inundated eyes.

Impatience to feel his cool laughter to the core of her soul.

 _Forsaken, left here,_

 _In my barren desolate_

Inches faded into centimeters.

Centimeters drifted into millimeters.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Rain down on me with life_

He leaned on her shoulder, whispering to her ear, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Hopeful eyes looked up on her and finally she spoke out her answer, "Definitely."

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Storm around me, bring the tide_

He lead her to the center of the spotlight with a joyous smile on his face.

His right arm held her narrow waist while his left fingers traced her jawline.

Her right arm rested on his muscular shoulder as her left fingers fondled with the hair on his neck.

To them, this was heaven on earth.

 _The dunes that shift, drift and lift in the wind_

 _Cover up my hope, as I start to give in_

 _To the cracks and creases and the dips in my will_

 _As I am pushed towards the brink, I drink down air and swill_

She couldn't think of anything else.

Anything but his beautiful eyes.

Anything but his gentle smile.

Anything but his cool mint breath.

Anything but this charming lad.

"I don't want to leave you," his smooth words soothed her ears before he pressed his lips to her petal soft ones.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Rain down on me with life_

His mind went blank.

Her heart went sore.

His nerves set on fire.

Her soul felt light.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Storm around me, bring the tide_

Her mother had once told her, "You know dear, God has given us two eyes, two ears, two hands and two feet each, but only one heart. It is because the other heart beats in our soul mate's body. When you find that person, you feel complete."

Those words never meant anything to her before, but now, they make perfect sense.

 _My soul is evaporating_

 _Won't you saturate me? Won't you saturate me?_

 _Rain down on me with life_

He parted, allowing them both to breathe after sending electric shocks throughout their veins.

"I love you," he voiced the phrase she longed to hear.

"I love you too," she contentedly replied, holding him close to her so he could never leave her.

Then, she knew, why she felt empty before.

She hadn't experienced love.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Hello to all. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, though it's my first one. It would be really helpful if you leave reviews.

 **Thank You.**


End file.
